Despair Vacation
by Akachi C
Summary: Welcome to the school vacation of mature killing where a group of kid arrive at Hope's Peak Academy but later wakes up at their destination of despair. Who will be kill, who will survive, who is the mastermind, and will hope ever come for them.(It's a DR fic about students killing each other)
1. Prologue

Inside a room of complete darkness, the sound of a door squeak open as a figure walks in to join another figure, who had just stand up after hearing the footstep of the other.

"Are you finish?" The late shadow broke the silence.

"Yea..." Follow by the echo, the other answer and note impatiently,"but, are you sure, once we start, there is no turning back."

"We can't turn back now,this is our only chance."

"Can't we just wait for help?"

"We don't have enough time and beside have you see the world outside, even this place isn't safe forever."

"Once we start, we'll be just like the SHSL Despair... just like them."

"She's our only savior... and we has decided a while ago we will get him back..." The figure said as it hold out a glass container containing a raw human brain,"we have to revive her."

The other stunt for a moment with widen eyes before continue what on his mind with concern,"um... is the cost really worth it?"

"I ask you to back out since the start, you can leave now, idiot." The shadow said the last word while leaving a smirk, which of course can't be seen under this darkness, but the familiar feeling still cause the other to feel dumb.

"I get it..."the other sigh before he reach out for the glass container nervously cause himself to led out a quiet laugh out of fear,"hehe, you sure are a SHSL Killer, holding this thing in this kind of situation."

"... "

"Alright, I'll get back to work."

...

" upupupup... how cold of them to forget all about me, it's time to start this game!"

**GAME START**

* * *

**And here it go, the start of my first Writing! Tell me what you think about it and I promise I will do what I can. You can pm me some ideas and stuff later on.**

**Don't forget to PM me some OCs and make it unique! Also I have half the OCs made but can't think of any names, so PM me some cool names please!**

**OC Form is at my profile page.**

**Girls 8/8**

**Boys 8****/8**

**(SYOC Close)**


	2. Introduction part 1

Standing in front of Hopes Peak Academy's gate was this year's freshman, Sei Tsuguyo, who had stare at the building for quite a while now. Sei shake his head and try to continue forward. Sei wish to make some some new friends at Hopes Peak, oh wait he doesn't have any friends and people keeps ignore him as they pass by. He know as long as he graduate this school, he would never have to worry about his life and people would stop mistaken him as a hikikomori just because he stay indoor a lot.

"This school sure is big... ok, here I... " Sei sigh as he advance toward the entrance, but all of a sudden his vision became blurry and his consciousness was gone.

* * *

"Huh... where... am I" Sei slowly wakes up in an unknown place of what seems like a giant concert hall inside a building. Sei was sitting in middle of the audience seat and there was a giant stage in front.

Sei try to fix his mess of memories and remember his nervous brain stop as he enter the academy,"wait, I'm in Hopes Peak Academy right now?"

"Probably"

"ahhhh... " Sei scream out right after he notice a black head boy climb up a chair in the front row this whole time. The boy was a bit shorter than average people and has crystal blue eye and pale skin. He wear a black hoodie over a white shirt and matching black pant with a pair of brown combat boots.

"Ow... my ear"Sei stop the screaming right after the other boy pull his hood on because Sei was screaming like a little girl, literally.

"Oh, sorry... I mean who are you and where am I!?" asked Sei with his high pitch voice.

"I'm a freshman and I believe we are at Hopes Peak, see..." the boy said cheerfully while swinging a piece of paper in front of Sei's face.

Sei took the paper and read it over and over again because the handwriting was too messy.

'Welcome_ To Hopes Peak Academy _

_ The Ceremony Would Be Announce At 8:00_

_ Have Fun!'_

"Wait... how long have you watch me?" Sei asked curiously.

"For a while"answered the boy

"Then why won't you wake me up!?"Sei questioned impatiently.

" Eh... but you look so comfortable... are you mad..."the black head boy lower his head with a sad look in his eye like some kid who made a mistake by accident.

"Don't worry about it, it's my fault for being a heavy sleeper" please don't cry. Sei was always scare of girls or little kids who are crying and never know what to do.

"Okay, so... friends" the black head boy's tone made a 180 degrees turn back to the cheerful one and his blue eye was sparkling.

"Alright..." Sei confuse and unknown of what to do, sigh and give up. He hold out his hand for a shake "but, let's introduce ourself first, I'm Sei Tsuguyo the SHSL Inventor."

** Super High School Level Inventor- Sei Tsuguyo **

** "**Kiyo Miyata, the SHSL Healer" Kiyo quickly jump up to shake Sei's hand, but instead he slip and fell back with a big_ THUMP_" ow..."

** Super High School Level Healer- Kiyo Miyata**

Sei quickly pull Kiyo up to see if his ok and decide to ignore the scene, so his head can rest in this weird situation.

"So, you're like a doctor?" Sei try to start a conversation as both male decide to exit the big door in the back corner.

"Nope, I'm just good at bandaging physical damages because I get hurt a lot." Sei was surprise at how Kiyo can say that so cheerfully, but he decide to ignore that for now while quietly murmur"I can see why"

The big door lead to the end of a long hallway. Halfway through a wild watermelon girl whose skin was slightly tan jump through them with bare feet and she seem to be searching for something. She has long mint green hair tie into a messy bun by a giant red bow and wear a bright pink long sundress with a giant teddy bear backpack. The most abnormal thing about her was her heterochromatic eye, the left is green while the right is pink.

"Ah, does any of you have a phone or anything with a wifi?"asked the watermelon girl whose eye fell on the two male.

"Now that you mention, my phone is gone, sorry. Anyway, I'm Sei Tsuguyo, the inventor and this is Kiyo Mayata" answered Sei as he search through his pocket.

"You are that internet sensation on youtube sillyYuni-chan!"Kiyo happily call out.

"That right, I'm the funny and talented SHSL Youtuber, Yuni Suukoi."the girl said proudly.

**Super High School Level Youtuber- Yuni Suukoi **

"So, how is Yuro-san doing?"Kiyo questioned while his eye was still wondering at Yuni.

"Um... his pretty happy at home... hehe..."Yuni laugh awkwardly."Anyway, I'm off to find an internet, bye..."

"Wait, do you know how we got here?"Yuni disappear before Sei can even finish his question.

The two male also decide to go in separate direction when the hallway are divided into two. Sei took the left side while Kiyo continue forward.

* * *

**Sooo... I'm going to break the intro into many part and as you can see I still need two girl OC and many MALEs and I can't continue without them. So submit some of them for me and the next update is possibly after all of my midterm, see you then! (OC Now close)**


	3. Introduction part 2

**Hey again everyone, don't get too excited this is only the second part of the Intro. Thanks to everyone who submit an OC, which is now full, I'm sooo... Happy and all my midterm are finish, too. So, I'm going to celebrate like the happiest girl in the universe and no one can stop me, hahahaha... So see you next time.**

* * *

As Sei continue his walk in the hall, he saw the back of a loli girl with wavy brown hair tie into a pair of twin tail with two red and black bow. She wear a fancy gothic dress that also in the color pattern of red and black.

"Hey" Sei call out, about to ask what an elementary student is doing. The girl continue her step into a room worded as restaurant, possibly didn't hear him or at least that what Sei think. So, Sei follow in.

Inside the restaurant, the small girl wasn't there, instead there was two other girls sitting across each other, chatting. The silver eye girl had an earmuff on her long silver hair and blue winter glove on her hand. She wear a short blue cape over her white shirt with matching skirt and winter boots. The other has gold eye and short pinkish hair under her winter hat. She wear a long fuzzy dress and her feet was in roller skate shoes.

"Yuki-chan, someone is here... uhh... it's a boy" said the pink head girl, who took a sip of her tea with disappointment.

"Masanao-san, you shouldn't judge people by their gender even if they look like trash" The girl call Yuki protest quietly.

"Call me Inari!" The pink head girl demand.

"Wait, do I seriously look like a trash!?" questioned Sei as he jump into the conversation.

"S-sorry, it just slip" Yuki apologized quietly.

"Yes" Inari answer fluently.

"Anyway, I'm Sei Tsuguyo, the SHSL Inventor."

"Y-Yuki Sora, my SHSL is snow constructing" the timid girl introduce.

**Super High School Level Snow Constructor- Yuki Sora**

"I'm Inari Masanao" Inari introduced while taking another sip of her tea "the prettiest SHSL figure skater"

**Super High School Level Figure Skater- Inari Masanao**

"So... did any of you saw an elementary girl passing by?" asked Sei

"You mean Maruya-san, she's a high schooler just like us and she's probably in the kitchen right now" Yuki said while pointing to the opening with no door.

"Eh..." Sei felt confuse and relieve for a sec that he didn't question anything about the girl for looking small.

"Hey... are you having dirty thoughts" Inari start to look down on Sei even more.

" Masanao-san! We are in a restaurant!"Yuki mention with her timid voice as Sei froze.

"Call me Inari" Inari corrected as Sei try to get away and went into the Kitchen.

Inside the kitchen was the loli girl from before, who hide half of her face behind the big brown bunny plushie as she notice Sei.

"Um... hi? I'm Sei Tsuguyo, an inventor" Sei introduced confusedly.

"Mina..."

"Eh?"

"Mina Maruya, SHSL stuff animal customizer" the girl introduced with her low voice.

**Super High School Level Stuff Animal Customizer- Mina Maruya**

"Um... I call out to you before."said Sei awkwardly

"I heard"

"Eh, but you didn't answer"

"Because I shouldn't talk to people like you"

"Is that so" Sei felt weaken like his was about to cry.

"So, you're an inventor, are you good with machines?"

"Most time"

"Can you fix that?" Mina pointed her finger at a broken ice cream machine.

"Yea, but I'll need some tools, so how about later" Sei said as he lower himself for the small girl. Mina nod and walk out the kitchen.

After a while in the restaurant, the girls are gone and a lanky red head dude walks in carrying a stick. He has green eye and wear a green sweater and blackish green pant.

"Hey, I'm Cuco Green, a magician"the red head dude called as he sit down on a chair

**Super High School Level Magician Cuco Green**

Sei introduce himself just like several times before. Well, minus the stick, this guy is actually pretty normal. At least his normal until he pop out a backpack with his stick and start feeding the rabbits inside like they are actually people.

"Whoo... magic, I know them, too" an unknown female voice called as Sei flinch. A girl whose dark head was in ponytail jump out. She had bright blue eye and she wears button-up shirt, wool glove, cargo pant, and boots all in black, just how much does this girl love black... well it is a cool color.

"What do you mean" Cuco ask

"I say my talent involve magic,too kukuku..."the girl said as she let out a sarcasm grin.

"What is it then" Cuco stare at the girl getting annoy.

"See" the grinning girl hold out a diamond on a string,"wow, you're rich."

"How did you get that, I told Almond to watch it for me."

"Who are you and who is Almond." Sei asked as he turn his head to stare at the two person.

"Almond is one of my baby" answer Cuco who point his finger at the two bunny whose still eating.

"I'm Nagisa Kujou and as you can see this is my talent, kukuku..." said the girl whose still grinning.

**Super High School Level Jewel Thief- Nagisa Kujou**

"Hey, didn't your mother told you it's not right to steal" said the magician who stand up and act like an adult.

"Blah blah blah, you mean the fat lady in ugly bikini who hug his little boy to death... No!" Joked Nagisa

"That not what a mother do!" Sei cracked the joke while he almost die from imagining about it.

"Anyway, if you want it back, chase me!" Nagisa yell while fleeing and Cuco follow without give a care to the world. So Sei was ignore and alone again.


	4. Introduction part 3

After the actions in the restaurant, Sei walk out... thinking... seriously, can this get any weirder as he remember no one told him how they got here. In another hall was several close doors and a blond boy was standing there leaning on one. The blond boy had amber eye and wear white button up shirt, yellow short, and sneakers. The left side of his hair was pin down by a hair clip.

"Hey, I'm Sei Tsuguyo, an inventor" Sei introduced... again.

"Oh, I'm Riku Hakimo, SHSL fashion designer, nice to meet you" the boy introduced as he notice Sei.

**Super High School Level Fashion Designer- Riku Hakimo**

"So... do yo~"

"Hey-ey, I'm LADY GAGA" the door behind Riku pop open and a lady in crazy white hair and costume appear, just like the person you saw on TV and she interrupted Sei with the yelling.(sucks for Sei, it just got even weirder)

"Woah... you're that famous US star and I can't believe I'm in the same school with you... wait..." Sei's excitement freeze as he notice something,"Lady Gaga is not a high schooler."

"pfff... I got you good and... what a slowpoke" the crazy looking girl laugh and jump back into the room.

"Sorry about my sister" the blond apologized.

"That okay, by the way... that your sister, you guys look nothing alike" Sei question right before the door pop open again.

"Duh... my skill is that good" a gender-bend Riku jump out, her short blond hair is the same length as Riku but darker like orange with a side tail pin by a butterfly clip and instead of amber-yellow, her eye was lighter like gold. She wear a sailor uniform dress with the same color pattern as her brother.

"And this annoy prankster is my sister, Rika Hakimo the SHSL cosplayer" Riku said while pointing at the girl who give him a disgust stare.

**Super High School Level Cosplayer- Rika Hakimo**

"Hey! don't forget you're the one who made the costume" the girl protested loudly, but then her eye move on to Sei, "and you, what with that look... never saw twins before!"

"Sorry I never saw other twins before... also, what behind these door?" Sei question back while pointing at one of the door at the wall.

"Just some old dressing room... I hope we don't have to live in there " Rika said as she avert her eye back on Riku, "Sooo... Riku, I'm sure we can find more materials, you should also cosplay."

"No" answered Riku, who probably regret he didn't flee before the girl was finish.

"Let's go find you a dress! It'll be fun... at least for me,fufufu..." Rika drag her twin away... against his will as she whisper the last four words... and you can probably clearly see Riku's SOS sign.

"Everyone, please head to the auditorium... Everyone, please head to the auditorium..." a unknown annoy and creepy voice ran through the speaker after a loud screech, " it's 7:30 now, the assembly will start after 30 min."

"Wait, the auditorium" Sei whisper to himself as he continue his step. It's probably the place Sei woke up at... He should have just stay there instead of searching around.

Sei reopen the big door in end of the lonely hallway to enter the giant concert stage. Most people are already inside and by their look, no one is worrying about anything. The mint hair Yuni was still continuing her search, but she still nicely greet whoever pass by, Inari was dragging Yuki with her while trying to make Mina talk, and Cuco was fighting with Nagisa, not with fist, but with words while Nagisa just either goes off topic or smirk in the whole argument. On the stage lays a green eye girl who just look bore as she quietly play a few note on the guitar. Her sunglass rest on her dark brown hair which was tie in a waist-length long tall ponytail and she wears a leather jacket on top of a dark purple top which is on top of a black school girl skirt.

Sei greet himself to the girl on stage just like before, while he can't remember how many times have he greet himself. The girl jump up and change her boring expression in an instant.

"Hey, I'm Mio Katsuoru and I'm the SHSL drummer, nice to meet you" well... everyone knows who she is, since Mio is the famous guitarist in the number one band known as "Gazing at Moons", which only became popular because she was there,but... what is a guitarist doing here as a drummer.

**Super High School Level Drummer- Mio Katsuoru**

"Mio-chaaan... "Just as Sei want to ask a question, Inari rush on stage screaming for Mio and knock Sei down the 5ft tall stage without even noticing. Don't know how Sei was able to stay unharmed after that or even to just stay alive.

After checking if anything was broken, Sei decide to go nowhere near Inari and approach a silent dark skin boy with has short black hair and blue eye unconsciously. He wear a white hoody over his black shirt and jean with sneakers.

"Um... hi, I'm Sei Tsuguyo..." the boy stop whispering to him self as he notice the other.

"H-hi... I'm Vex Presto and... I-I'm the SHSL oculists..."

**Super High School Level Oculists- Vex Presto**

"So... do you know why we are here?" Asked Sei who was relieve to finally get that question out.

"No, sorry... but maybe we are lock up by the souls of those who had no chance of joining this school before they die... then there should be some kind of possessed doll..." the quiet boy answered while getting excited for no reason.

Sei back up... it's not the answer he hope for, but still better than getting ignore... even when it's that creepy.

The big door pop open again and a male with rough and long brown hair under a black beanie rush in with super speed while carrying Riku in his hand, who was covering his red face with his hand in embarrassment. After a while Rika chase in... panting and she was holding a dress in her hand trying to catch the two male like a monster... seem like that guy save Riku. The unfamiliar male's eye was cover by sunglasses and he wears a dark blue jacket over a white shirt, black jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Tsubasa-san, can you please put me down" Riku asked as they stop running. The other male drop him down as Riku give him a thank you. On the other side Rika decide to rest, but she seems like she haven't give up yet.

Sei walk up to them and start asking Rika about the other guy,"hey, Rika... Who is that guy."

"That superhero is Tsubasa Miyai, also known as the fun ruiner with his super speed" Rika fold her arm and puff one side of her cheek as she stare at Sei with despise eye, "What do you want!?"

**Super High School Level Runner- Tsubasa Miyai**

Sei flinch at Rika's yelling and cowardly back away, talking to her was probably a mistake, so he escape before becoming the blond's victim. Sei walk around waiting for the time as he had nothing to do anyway.

"SeiSeiSei... look at what I found!" oh god, he know that cheerful voice from anywhere. Sei look around trying to find a way to escape, his doesn't hate him or anything, his just scare the short boy is going to get him involve in something his not willing to.

Anyway, sucks for Sei, his too late, Kiyo jump out of nowhere in his usual cheerful expression while dragging a brown head boy in lab coat "Sei, I found you a doctor, his name is Hiro Shura" the emotionless male's hair bangs cover his left blue eye. His white lab coat was over a grey shirt and jean. He wear black sneakers and fingerless glove under a silver bracelet.

**Super High School Level Doctor- Hiro Shura**

"Why!" Sei asked confusedly

"I though you want a doctor, since you ask when we first met" said the simple mind boy who was still smiling.

"Hey, let go of me" Hiro tug his arm out of Kiyo while give the other two a scary stare as he walk away, but Kiyo just happily wave good-bye to him.

"No, you're the one who need a doctor!" Sei yelled as he went back to the conversation.

"Eh... but I don't need Hiro to do anything for me?" Kiyo tilted his head.

"I mean a mental doctor" said Sei as he slap his hand on his face.

"Ok... thanks, let's go talk to other people!" Kiyo pull Sei with him happily while Sei fall in depression, oh no.

Kiyo drag Sei up to a pale girl in the corner leaning against the wall which Sei didn't notice for the whole time. The girl look back at the boys with her light brown eye... expressionless as ever. Her long hair has the same dark color as Kiyo, but it's long and part of it was hold up by a long red ribbon in a half up half down hairstyle. Her grey hoody was zip up and she wears blue side lace jean and a pair of almost knee high pure white lace boots.

"Sei, let's go introduce ourself " Kiyo happily call out.

"But, she's... staring at me" whispered Sei, whose obviously chicken out.

"Hey, the idiot who scream like a girl" the girl called

"Um, me... wait, you heard me scream!" asked Sei

"Yes, loud and clear" the girl answer before queationing as Sei's head fall, thinking if everyone looks invisible to him at first "anyway, where is this place?"

"We are at Hopes Peak! I'm Kiyo and this is Sei!" Kiyo jump in and cheerfully introduce them.

"Hopes Peak... where is that?" the girl think for a while before questioning.

"Eh? Even if no one remember how they got here, you should know the number one high school that only accept the elite student" Sei explained to the expressionless girl who was thinking.

"Rin Yoruko, that the only information I can provide to you"

**Super High School Level ?- Rin Yoruko**

"TestingTesting... Is Everyone Here!?" the same annoy voice as the one heard on the speaker caught everyone's attention. The voice lead to a bear doll with a black bean eye on the white half and and red devil eye on the other half with a scary expression. Oh shit, it's a possessed doll...

* * *

**Hey everyone, if you're tire of cliffhanger, too bad because you're going to see them in every update and I love to talk! Anyway, getting to point, this is possibly the longest chapter I wrote because I try to finish everyone's intro and I want every character to have a certain appearance and sorry if I'm too descriptive about each character. Thanks again for all the OCs, check if you want me to make some changes as the story pass on. Don't forget to vote for FTE, sent it in any form you want. ****So see you next time!**


End file.
